Loena Leeflang
Algemeen Loena Leeflang (Engels: Luna Lovegood) ''zit op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Ze zit in hetzelfde jaar als Ginny, maar dan in Ravenklauw. Raar Iedereen vindt haar raar en ze heeft ook de bijnaam '"Lijpo" Leeflang' ''(Engels: Loony Lovegood). Harry ontmoet haar voor het eerst in zijn vijfde schooljaar, op weg naar Zweinstein. Hij vond ook dat ze een lichtelijk gestoorde indruk achterliet, maar dat kon ook komen door de toverstok achter haar linkeroor, door haar ketting van boterbierkurken, of door het feit dat ze een tijdschrift ondersteboven las. Toch kan je haar wel vertrouwen. Uiterlijk Ze heeft warrig, vuilblond haar tot aan haar middel, heel lichte wenkbrauwen en uitpuilende bleke ogen, waardoor ze een permanent verbaasde uitdrukking heeft. Soms heeft ze een sok over haar oor, maar dan heeft Fillipo weer een geintje uit gehaald. Familie Loena's vader, Xenofilus Leeflang, is hoofdredacteur van de Kibbelaar. Haar moeder is gestorven toen Loena negen jaar was. Ze kon heel goed toveren, maar hield van experimenteren en op een dag pakte een spreuk helemaal verkeerd uit. Het was de Dessendium bezwering. Loena was aanwezig bij de dood van haar moeder en kan daardoor Terzielers zien. thumb|left|131px|vader van Loena Eigenschappen Loena houdt niet van dansen. Ze houd heel erg van de Perliticus wezens. Zij was één van de leden van de SVP, en ze vindt het dan ook erg jammer dat de SVP opgeheven is nadat Omber van school is gevlucht. Volgens haar was het bij de SVP bijeenkomsten net alsof ze vrienden had. Dit is typerend voor de pijnlijke dingen die Loena vaak zegt. Ook zijn zij en Marcel de enigen die aan het eind van het zesde boek hebben gereageerd op de Magische Munten die Hermelien had gebruikt om ze op te roepen, toen de Dooddoeners binnenvielen op Zweinstein. Ook was ze in het vijfde boek op het Departement van Mystificatie, toen Harry de Profetie probeerde te halen, en heeft ze meegevochten tegen de Dooddoeners. Kerstfeestje bij Slakhoorn Als Harry wordt uitgenodigd voor het feestje van Slakhoorn , weet hij niet wie hij als introducé moet meenemen. Hij besluit Loena te vragen en zij gaat met hem mee. Ze draagt een met glitters overdekt zilveren gewaad waar een hoop omstanders om moeten giechelen, maar verder ziet ze er best leuk uit. Harry was in elk geval blij dat ze haar gouden voetmasker, radijsjesoorbellen, ketting van Boterbierkurken en Kakelbontbril had thuisgelaten. Loena Leeflang in de boeken frame|Loena's Patronus Firminus Nigellus idoliseert Sneep als Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Sneep is de eerste Zwadderaar die het zover heeft geschopt sinds Firminus zelf die positie bekleedde. Toch zijn lang niet alle leerlingen het met zijn aanstelling eens en is er een harde kern van leerlingen, waaronder Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang, die verzet bieden. Sneep voert zelfs een oud decreet van Omber opnieuw in, dat leerlingen verbiedt om in groepjes van drie of meer leerlingen bijeen te komen. Voor Kerst krijgt Loena in boek 7 van haar vader een enorme, grijze, spiraalvormige hoorn die aan de wand van hun woonkamer wordt gehangen. Dit blijkt de hoorn te zijn van een Erumpent, maar Xenofilus denkt dat deze van een Kreukelhoornige Snottifant af komt. Hij heeft hem gekocht van een jonge tovenaar. Wanneer Voldemort zijn mensen Loena ontvoeren, hebben ze meneer Leeflang in de tang en wordt ook in de Kibbelaar aandacht besteed aan het oppakken van Harry. Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij hem op bezoek komen, waarschuwt hij ook de Dooddoeners, zodat hij Harry aan ze uit kan leveren. Xenofilus hoopt op deze manier zijn dochter terug te krijgen. Op een donkere avond in maart, worden Harry, Ron en Hermelien nadat Harry Voldemort zijn naam noemde (die Taboe is), opgepakt door een stelletje Bloedhonden, waaronder Kolier, onder leiding van Fenrir Vaalhaar. Ze worden vastgebonden aan twee gevangenen die de Bloedhonden eerder al hadden gevangen: Daan Tomas en Grijphaak. Als de Bloedhonden erachter komen dat het om Harry en zijn vrienden gaat, worden ze naar Villa Malfidus gebracht, waar ze in een kelder belanden bij Loena Leeflang en meneer Olivander. Dobby helpt ze hieruit te ontsnappen, door met ze te Verdwijnselen naar De Schelp, het huis van Bill en Fleur Wemel. Daar maakt meneer Olivander een nieuwe toverstok voor haar. Bestand:Thestral on air.gif Slag om Zweinstein Loena heeft meegevochten bij de Slag om Zweinstein. Zij vocht aan de Goede Zijde. Tijdens de slag geeft ze Harry een tip. "Harry, weet je het niet meer? Ze zei dat géén één levende het medaillion meer bezit, maar misschien moeten we dan langs iemand die al dood is", zei Loena. Na de boeken Loena werd een hele beroemde toverbioloog die een hoop nieuwe dieren ontdekte (hoewel ze nooit een Kreukelhoornige Snottifant vond), en moest uiteindelijk wel accepteren dat haar vader die verzonnen had. Uiteindelijk (later dan Harry & Co), trouwde ze met Rolf Scamander, die een kleinzoon was van de grote Newt Scamander! Samen kregen ze een tweeling: Lorcan en Lysander Scamander. Luna Lovegood Luna is de Romeinse godin van de maan. Ze is identiek aan de Griekse godin Selene. Net als Selene vaak vereenzelvigd wordt met de Griekse godin Artemis, wordt Luna vereenzelvigd aan de Romeinse Diana. Luna had een tempel in het Oude Rome, maar dat was ook de enige tempel. Meer tempels waren gewijd aan haar tweelingbroer Sol. "Luna" is Latijn voor "maan". Dit verwijst waarschijnlijk naar Loena's afwezige gedrag en haar zeer onconventionele gedachtepatronen. In oude tijden immers werd de maan gezien als de veroorzaker van geestelijke gestoordheid. Het Engelse substantief 'lunatic' (=gek, gestoorde) is hiervan afgeleid. In de Westerse folklore staat de maan ook voor intuitie en inzicht, en voor een goed en warm hart.thumb Lego Luna Lovegood. Loena is ook een bespeelbaar figuur in de lego game: Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7. thumb|Lego Luna Lovegood in year 5. Verschijning *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game) *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (game) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Pottermore Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Strijders van Perkamentus Categorie:Ravenklauwers Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Geboren in 1981 Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1992 Categorie:Leeflang familie Categorie:Enige Kinderen Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Personage-deel 5 Categorie:Personages-deel 6 Categorie:Personages-deel 7 Categorie:Schermutseling op Villa Malfidus deelnemers Categorie:Getrouwde Individuen